Obsession for possession
by fiavixen2196
Summary: It's been almost a decade since the fourth shinobi war ended, the next ninja generation is emerging as a powerful heirs to their parents. But one of the child will be chasing a dream to find the truth of her existence which was kept hidden from her. How does this information change her path? Will she follow the path her father once chose many years ago to seek power?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters in it. But the OC are purely a work of my fiction._

**The same dream**

The high pine trees are crossing the vision fastly as someone is running through this thick forest. The trees are changing shape to form thick branches shading the ground below. It is getting dark beneath the shadows but a certain light is approaching fast. After piercing through the light, the forest is no longer following this certain person but there is a well in the middle of this unknown land, with a deformed steel colored bucket strangled in rope that seems to originate from inside the shade, covering the well. The clearing has nothing at all but a small cottage at four o'clock from the well.

_'What is this place?'  
_

A scream. It's getting louder every time after a little pause, coming from the cottage. Opening the main door, a woman is lying crumbled on the floor, panting heavily. She sat at that spot but her face is still not visible due to the long hair covering her features.

_'Her hair! What color is that? Red? No, orange? No.'  
_

A kunai flew from an unknown site behind, heading towards the now sobbing women.

_'NO!'  
_

* * *

"NO!" the girl screamed and sat in her bed, holding her head in her hands.

"Why do I see all this again and again? What is the meaning of this dream? Wait", she paused, "What time is it! Oh please! 5:30 already... I am definitely late for the graduation ceremony".

The girl pushed her long black hair away from her face and tied them into a pony tail, threw her sheets and went to the bathroom to clean up.

After ten minutes, the girl appears in her room in front of the wardrobe in a towel. Her wet hair was flowing down just above her hips. She took out a blue knee-length shorts and a dark pink shirt, reaching mid of her thighs, to wear. She dried her hair and made a pony tail, taking out a few strands to fall below her cheek. She grabbed her ninja tool pouch to fix it over her left hip and wrapped the kunai pouch on her right thigh, above the cloth of her blue shorts.

"I am ready!" She said to herself out loud, giving herself a thumbs up and a wink. "From this day on, the ninja journey of Rika Uchiha begins."

It's the start of a new day.

* * *

_I know it's pretty short, but it's my first fiction so please hang on guys for further chaps. I will be uploading as soon as I can to make the flow of the story. If you have any reviews, please give feedback. Thanks and love._

_**Fia xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters in it. But the OC are purely a work of my fiction._

**Chap 1: A new start**

It is a usual day in the Hidden Leaf Village, peaceful as always. It has been more than a decade since the Fourth Shinobi War ended. The village has some new changes that have a great impact on the life of the villagers. They are happier and feel safer than before because everyone trusts and loves their current Hokage, the sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. The additional carving of a whiskered face on the Hokage face mountain makes many shinobi proud for the achievements of a certain blond, especially a white eyed lady with her long raven hair, Hinata Uzumaki. Today is going to be a very special day of her life because her twin children, a dark haired girl with her mother's eyes and a blond boy with his father's looks are graduating the academy.

All the members of the once Rookie nine are now parents and getting extremely excited for their children's graduation ceremony. It made them remind them of the time when they graduated together and now their children will be the ones becoming a genin together.

Everyone seemed excited, except a certain Uchiha. The Uchiha compound, now shifted inside the premises of the village under the current Hokage's orders, has a few new members now as Sasuke is a father of three children. Naoha Uchiha,the eldest son is already a chunin, 16 years old and just the same as his father in looks and attitude. The youngest, Emi Uchiha has her mother's pink hair and a charming and loving 7 years old girl. The black haired girl graduating from the Ninja Academy today is 13 years old is Rika Uchiha. Rika doesn't care if anyone in her house is excited about her graduation or not, because she extremely excited to meet her team today.

* * *

"Rika! We are getting late for the Academy. What are you doing, it's already 5:45. We will never make it in time." Emi was calling her elder sister from the main door of the house, while wearing her shoes. A pink haired woman came towards the door holding a lunch box for the little girl. "Here, you forgot you lunch on the table" said the women giving her the lunch box.

"Thanks mom" Emi hugged her mother tightly and turned to open the door when she heard her father's voice "Sakura. I can't find my shirt." Emi giggled pointing her mother to go before her father explodes. Sakura turned towards the main hall of the house and got bumped into a black haired girl.

"Watch where you going, Rika" Sakura said in an irritating voice and turned to walk towards her room.

"I'm sorry mom I…" Rika trailed off as she saw her mother disappear behind the door of her bedroom. She sighed and looked at her sister who was looking at her with a frown.

"What? There is still a lot of time until your first class starts" , but this was enough to please this little devil so Sarah said out loud their favorite part, "lets race to the Academy."

"The loser gets to buy the winner a big box of candies" Emi finished the sentence with excitement and ran into the streets, not giving her sister a chance to put on her shoes.

"_Great" _Rika thought and hurried after her sister, climbing the roof tops and leaping past Emi.

"That is cheating you cheater!"

"I am going to get that candy box today, no matter what" Rika said thinking about the pretty purple candy box with different types of mouthwatering chocolates, jellies and candy bars. She spotted the building of the academy and jumped from a tree in front of the main door. Before she could cross the entrance she heard two familiar voices.

"Rika… Wait for us." The two girls running in her direction, one with dark blue hair just above her waist, with white pearl eyes and a lavender jacket with black bottoms. The other girl had black spiky hair having golden streaks, tied into a pony tail reaching her shoulders and a short black shirt and skirt. They ran in the direction of the young Uchiha who was smiling at her two best friends. She suddenly felt a breeze past behind her and turned to found Emi inside the grounds of academy sticking out her tongue as sign of victory, running towards her class.

Rika turned to her friends and greeted them with a "Hi, girls" and a group hug.

"Rika . You should look around when you are running that fast, you were about to hit that tree branch" the blue haired girl pointed to the tree from where Rika jumped earlier.

"Hanna. Stop being such a baby. Rika knows where she is going. And if she doesn't then, she'll find out" the black haired girl said and the group laughed in unison.

"By the way, I am not a baby Itari" Hanna exclaimed, sounding being a bit serious, "But never mind check these out!" Hanna took out three headbands inscribed with the Leaf Village symbol on it with a dark purple cloth.

"These… don't exactly look the way we wanted them to look" Itari tried not to hurt her friend's feeling by her words when Rika said "These are awesome girl! I know it's not the color that we wanted but isn't it cool? I mean purple does show unity doesn't it?" she hit Itari with her elbow, "isn't it?"

"Yeah… Yeah it is definitely a cool color"

"Really! You guys like it? And I was being so rude to my mother that she ruined our perfect group color selection" Hanna's eyes shined with happiness.

"Hey, don't forget the lucky bracelets my mom brought for us from the Hidden Sand village" Itari handed each of the girls with a simple two colored ribbon bracelet in white and black with a small silver fan embellishment. "This represents ying and yang. That's what I heard while eating my breakfast the other day. I seriously have no idea how this thing can really prove lucky for us" she said with a frown.

"These are so lovely… pretty" the other two excitedly shouted and picked one of the bracelets.

The trio put their headbands and lucky bracelets and stepped inside the academy together, "The best Leaf Village shinobi are here".

* * *

Later that day, all the graduating genins were made a part of a different team under the supervision of highly classified and able jonins. Rika Uchiha had Kiri Inuzuka and Menma Uzumaki, Hanna's twin brother, as her team mates and Konahamaru Sarutobi as the jonin squad leader of Team 5. There was nothing more annoying than having a dog lover and a pervert as the team members.

"Greetings my fellows team mates" the sensei announced greetings to the team 5 members, "We will be meeting at the Hokage tower tomorrow for your very first mission. Don't be late; it's your time to shine!"

* * *

The words of her sensei kept echoing in Rika's mind that evening when she was eating her favorite caramel filled chocolate that she bought for Emi on her way back home. Emi shared all her things with her sister as she was the only one person in that house who loved her. she knew that she was a genius like her other two siblings and because of this reason may be she thought she was not a star kid and a favorite child. But she wanted to show her father that she can be as good as her brother Naoha.

"_He will be proud of me and I'm sure of it" _she smiled and went to bed. Tomorrow really is a big day after all.

* * *

_Okay. Another chap completed in the same day. Hope I'm getting towards the main plot faster than I expected. For feedback, please review. Thanks and love_

**_Fia xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Criticism taken seriously and the amendments are made accordingly._

* * *

**Chap 2: The first B ranked mission**

The first mission of team 5 was not exactly a kind of mission everyone was expecting at all. It was different and sounded more like helping with chores around with the village. But the first assignments are always considered to be the easy ones so the genin get the hang of it. That's what the team leader, Konohamaru made his students understand.

"To accomplish any mission as a team, you should learn to work as a team. There is a reason to why all genins are assigned to different teams according to their physical strength and mental ability. Team work symbolizes unity; working together to help the other team members overcome their weakness."

"But sensei, how are we supposed to help each other with this?" Rika sounded disappointed pointing towards the basket she was holding.

"Yeah, why on earth are we helping this lady sell her vegetables?" Kiri asked, expecting a wise answer from his sensei.

Before Konohamaru had a chance to speak, Menma explained "Well that's easy. She is paying us for this."

"Way to go smarty pants! Urghh... I hate this mission." Rika was losing her temper but it was their lucky day that they sold a good amount of fresh vegies that day. The lady thanked them and paid them the amount as promised to the Hokage. Now the team was happy to hold their first mission salary.

* * *

The whole week passed in the same way, all the teams including team 5 were assigned to the D rank missions. During this time, Rika was able to make two, no actually three new friends, her two team mates and Kiri's pet dog, Akihiro. They started having fun completing their various tasks. Some of their missions included Aburame clan's insect rescue, decoration of the main street for fireworks and celebration, repairing the Yamanaka flower shop, cleaning the Hokage tower, painting a house and many more. Now they were ready for a very serious shinobi assignment.

It was another new day, the team 5 was at Ichiraku's ramen shop selecting their orders, but one certain blond had not arrived yet. Ayame asked if they have decided, what they would like to eat when suddenly they saw smoke gathering to form a cloud over a stool. Rika and Kiri widened their eyes and stood up from their seats taking their kunais out. Akihiro also took his fighting stance and growled. Then with a poof a blond haired boy fell on to the floor. His appearance relieved everyone and they took their seats back.

"Hehe, sorry for scaring you guys I was practicing this new jutsu with dad and, ouch!" He was cut off with a punch in his stomach. He grabbed his stomach and sat on the stool growling in pain, "what was that for Rika?"

"We had been waiting for so so long! Where is your sense of responsibility?"

"He said he was sorry. Sheesh you are so rude sometimes" Kiri, the boy with small red triangles on his both cheeks exclaimed while Menma confirmed "yeah I did say sorry."

"Here you go with your special ramen of the day. Enjoy your meal" Ayame placed their bowls in front of them, interrupting the conversation. Watching the bowls, all three of them forgot about what happened earlier and grabbed their chopsticks.

"Mmmm.. This smells delicious Ayame." Rika was happy that the special ramen didn't smelled or tasted like the usually ramen that Menma would eat all day. She slurped few noodles and realized that this was the best among all the ramen that she had ever tasted at Ichiraku's.

Ayame smiled and thanked Rika for the comment and went back to the kitchen. While enjoying their meal a spooky smoke entered the shop, scattering around the three genin. They stopped eating at once and were terrified for what was to come this time. To their luck, this time their sensei had no trick up his sleeve to scare his three pupils, rather good news.

"Team 5 has been called for another day saving mission briefing at the Hokage tower" Konohamaru said, standing behind his students.

"Thank God! He didn't use his ash jutsu like the last time", Kiri murmured as he recalled the event of their sensei using the ash jutsu on them, making them look like dark evil spirits, covered in grey ash a few days ago.

"Hahaha... I was just checking your shinobi skills. It was your fault you three let your guard down", Konohamaru said teasing them. "Well I will be waiting for you at the Hokage tower. Finish up your lunch and get their fast. It's an important assignment" having said this he disappeared again.

* * *

"This is a B ranked mission, which might get converted into an A ranked mission, depending upon the circumstances you face during your journey", the blond Hokage had a serious look on his whiskered face as he explained further. "You need to take these scrolls to the Hidden Sand village", Naruto pointed to the 4 large scrolls resting on the side of his desk. "You are to protect these scrolls with your lives. I hope all of you understand the importance of your task. Do you have any questions?"

"What is written in these scrolls?" Menma asked with his hands behind his head, copying his father's style.

"It has a list of some secret and forbidden jutsus that could be very useful in some sort of crisis, for example a war." Naruto explained to his son. "I suggest you all to leave as soon as possible. But remember, you are forbidden to open any of these scrolls."

"Yes Lord Hokage!" Was the reply of the team except for one "but why can't we open them dad?"

"Menma! You are to abide by the given rules" his father was gave him a stare which made him apologize. "You are to leave at once. Grab your ninja gear and pick these scrolls from my office. You have half an hour. Dismiss!"

With this the team left the office to their respective homes, to grab their essential stuff for the journey. All of the team members said their goodbyes but Rika was the only one who just packed her stuff and left her home. She knew her parents won't be bothered by her absence. And her father will eventually know she is out on a mission. In case Emi missed her, she left a small note on her bed saying she will be gone for about a week and her sister has to do her things all by herself alone. Besides no one was at home because her mother and sister had gone for shopping whereas her father seldom stays at home, while her brother was the person she didn't wanted to meet in any case because of his negative comments for her.

Rika stepped outside her house with her backpack and was about to leave when she heard a voice called her name. "Rika", Naoha called her, "where are you going?"

"Don't pretend you care", Rika aid as she jumped on the wall. "I am going on a mission. You can get the rest of the details from the Hokage". She jumped on the other side of the wall and ran towards the Hokage tower as it was the rendezvous point, to pick up the scrolls.

It was a three-day trip to the Hidden Sand village. And as the Hokage mentioned about the importance of the task at hand, there might be some thieves after these forbidden jutsu formulas. They have to keep their eyes open at all times. A slightest mistake could prove fatal.

* * *

_Another chapter is completed. I would like to thank hokie26 for liking the story even in its initial stages. I hope I improve the quality of writing and grab a few more readers. If there are any negative comments, do let me know. Thanks and love._

**_Fia xoxo_**


End file.
